


Under the Moon, I Crave Your Touch

by RichmanBachard



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Analingus, Ass Play, Body Worship, Breast Sucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futa, Magical Exhibitionism, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lewd magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: You’re a Sorceress, having worked with Ciri for the past few months. Unable to deny your growing lust any longer, you make a move on the Witcher.. and decide to make it very unique.





	Under the Moon, I Crave Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-based on absolutely gorgeous fanart, mixed with other suggestions. Happy to finally have it done, enjoy.

Ciri made for an incredible Witcher.

You had been accompanying her for the past few months. Six or so.. maybe, frankly you had lost count. Being in her presence made up for it. Her smile, her snark – you found it endearing, despite the occasional roll of your eyes. A budding friendship built each time you shared in each other’s company. Soon enough, you began to miss her presence whenever the two of you were apart. That’s all that mattered, not how long it’d been. Some days you would part – different quests, the same quest requiring separate routes.. it was work, and the work was good.

Being a Sorceress, your skills were unmatched. Ciri held a great respect and admiration for your talents, and rightly so. Yet with that came a sense of dread, of disgusted looks and hateful whispers, the same as her. Such was life, especially for people like you and her.

You prided yourself on your tact and professionalism.. but Ciri, that girl got under your skin. In the best possible ways, damn her. In that mutual enjoyment of each other’s company, it inevitably lay a seed – one of love, of lust. Her intense green eyes, how they captured your senses. The looks she would give, to you, to anyone. The curve of her body, from top to bottom. You lay a night, knuckle deep in your folds at the thought of the ashen-haired beauty – of all the things you would do to her, all the things she could do to you. Yet it seemed.. one sided. Ciri shot you a sideways glance once or twice, your banter remained dry and playful, after all, but she never advanced. Never made a move. It made you whine with frustration, left to toy with your sex alone. 

You had seen her bed numerous lovers. One time, you managed to peek in and find her between two nice enough fellows, tending to her many needs with their big cocks. Another.. you saw her milk the hell out of a milk-maid’s tits, for all she was worth. To say she was promiscuous was.. an understatement. She must have gotten it from someone. You didn’t mind. Fun’s fun, and the pleasures of the flesh are numerous and worthwhile.

You just wanted a piece.

 

—

 

One week, amidst your travels, you tired of the ache in your heart – and in your loins. You tired of drifting to sleep, alone. For the next few days, it would just be you and her. No one else. With the bountiful contract that ended up in your clutches, the travel would be long and arduous. This was your chance to make a move, but.. a thought had crept upon you – a nasty, depraved little lust-filled idea. You wanted that single night to be special, unique. 

There were numerous spells and incantations capable of bodily enhancements, rendering results beyond what you thought could be pleasure. You paged through a few books before bed, wondering, willing. _Would Ciri enjoy this?_ you thought. She seemed bold, open-minded. No reason not to at least try. With so much power at your fingertips, quality over quantity was advised. The things you could do to her with these books, the thoughts had you dripping wet. But once more, quality, over quantity. 

Ciri deserved something hot and hard, but also exotic. To give her something to remember you by.

So when you stumbled upon a particular spell, it conjured butterflies in your stomach. Nervous, but excited. She deserved it. One night, you mustered the courage to cast it. At first, your body felt.. weird, a touch sickly, but mostly, it was hot to the touch. You were burning up, sweat forming in beads, and horny as all hell. The most you could do was grin and bear it. Fetch a cold rag and dive into the throes of sleep.

 

—

 

When morning came, the tent in your crotch was painfully hard. You moaned.

It worked.

There it stood, a rock-hard cock. You felt a growing wetness through the cloth, coming from the tip. And with a big pair of balls nestled right beneath it, you couldn’t help but chuckle. This had been so foolish.. but you didn’t care. Before presenting it to her, though, you needed to test it yourself.

Ciri was out hunting all morning. While you stayed in your tent, deriving such lurid pleasures from your magically ordained cock. You tested the extent of your well of stamina. And with what magic can provide, you were able to push yourself beyond normal human limits. Your tent grew to become a mess, unbecoming of a lady of your stature. You wouldn’t bed the Witcher here. Somewhere else would have to do.

 

—

 

Taking in a sharp intake of the night air, it was crisp. The stars were out, with the moon hung high. Of all the nights to make your move, it couldn’t have been better. Close by to your camp, were the hot springs. A beautiful, private place you both enjoyed. The day fared difficult for Ciri. Hard at work, she mentioned needing to unwind. Ending the night with a hot bath was her bread and butter, and right now, your thoughts raced with the desire to butter _her_ bread. Ciri would chuckle at that, your corny attempts at humor of the low-brow variety.

You had bathed just before she returned, then waited. Stewing in your lust, the wait felt unbearable but now.. it was time.

 

—

 

When you spotted her, she looked like a goddess made flesh. Swaying through the hot, steamy water, the moons light bouncing off of the water and painting her in an almost ethereal quality. 

Her body, hot and bare, made you salivate. Her cleaning had finished. Now, she merely enjoyed herself.. a touch too much. Her nimble fingers began to toy with her mound. 

The noises spilling from her lips made you trip and fall, catching her attention in no time. 

Ciri acted surprised at first, blinking in the sight of your embarrassed, apologetic display. In spite of her flushed cheeks, she decided to beckon you closer. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, love.. I know that hunger. It’s insatiable, isn’t it?”

You nodded, sheepishly.

In contrast, a wolffish grin came upon her lips. With bedroom eyes to die for, she curled a finger, drawing you towards her. Suppressing your fear, you waded through the water. Having discarded your own clothing per her request, save for your panties, and her soft smirk put you at ease. 

“Long time coming, isn’t it?” Her hand tenderly touched you, running along the smoothness of your stomach, slowly. She closed in, pressing a kiss upon your lips. You withheld a desperate squeal as she deepened it, then you finally submitted. Despite your hunger, her might had still managed to make you feel so small and shy. Trading tongues, the embrace grew sloppy before you had to pull away. The Witcher could draw the breath from your lungs, and you would happily give it all to her – but first..

“How about you give your eyes a rest, love,” she said, husky in her tone. “And show me what that mouth of yours can do elsewhere..” Initially, she leaned back against a smooth patch of rocks. But in seconds, a thought had occurred, causing her to turn. Pressing her front against the smooth, hard surface, she stuck her thick ass out and gave it a mild shake. 

Ignoring the hardness of your temporary cock, she drove forward and grasped her plush, firm rump. Kneading, massaging, pulling them apart to admire her most delectable, delicate places. 

You started slow, planting a few tender kisses along her cheeks before diving in with a desperate, hungry moan.

Her directions were tender, descriptive. Her hands moved back, keeping control of your head, keeping you in place as her fingers threaded through your hair, gripping it. You relished the feel of her brief display of dominance.

Your tongue moved sloppily, but with passion. Her sex was everything you hoped it would be and more. Yet in your haste, you found yourself tonguing a tighter, much more precious and taboo hole You stopped, afraid.

“It’s… it’s okay,” she admitted between moans. “Worship it, just.. fuck, just keep going.” Her contented sigh as your tongue continued its attentive motions, was music to your ears. She tasted delectable – molten hot, salty as well as sweet, you ravished her – cunt and ass in equal measure. But then..

_”Ah!”_

Two of your nimble fingers had probed her most delicate of places, one in her cunt and one in her ass. Through muffled growls as she grew used to the intrusion, another moan slipped from her maw. She felt heavenly. You plunged your fingers deeper, drawing more noises from her. You smiled in turn, twisting, pushing, pulling – you fucked her with your fingers in a soon-to-be brisk pace. From her increased breaths, it wouldn’t be long.

“Yes.. yes!” Covering her mouth, she cried out as she came – her muscles clamping down on your middle and index fingers, a quivering mass of flesh. 

She squirted, and you did your best to lap up the grool. Drunk on lust, your dick was painfully hard. Pulling back, you suckled the used fingers as you admired her taut muscles and flushed skin, riding the post-orgasmic high.

When she turned and you did away with the rag over your groin, the look on Ciri’s face was priceless.

“Oh,” she said, slowly licking her lips. “Big tits and a big dick. Putting that magic to good use.” After a small moment, she took a breath and primed herself, fingers toying with the lips of her pussy in preparation. “Go on, then. Show me what you’ve got.”

You approached and placed an affectionate hand atop her lower stomach. Then, you primed your cock to nestle against her entrance. You were sloppy in your movements.

When your cock slipped into her, you shared a relaxing moan. The molten hot embrace of her delicious cunt hugging your cock in all the right ways. You pushed forward, drawing more noises from both of you. 

You leant down and planted a firm kiss upon her plush lips. Reciprocal, she captured your lips again with her own and slipped her tongue inside. Your bodies rubbed against each other as you drove on, hilting inside her. The noises she made in your ear were to die for, and you were certain you wouldn’t be far behind..

Her hands trailed along the abs of her own body, admiring the body she worked hard to achieve. Not for nothing, she made sure to cup her breasts; squeezing, groping.

Your thrusts kept at a medium pace, drawing out each pump as you opted for deep thrusts, ensuring she felt every inch. 

“Just like the real thing,” Ciri quipped, breathlessly, letting one hand lay against her forehead, the other moving to fondle your heaving chest. The moans – both hers and your own – were silky sweet, spilling forth with reckless abandon. You wanted to draw it out, to prolong the pleasure for as long as possible, but you-

“C-Ciri, I.. I’m.. I’m going to-!”

She drew you close, her voice breathless. “Fill me up.” After a quick kiss, you threw your head back as pressure built in your cock. Ciri held on, cupping your breasts and sucking on one of your thick, taut nipples. 

You let loose now, no shame in your movements now as Ciri allowed herself to be fucked and bred. It made you feel so hot. Rearing back, you hit her with a few, final pumps as hot, thick cum shot forth – painting her inner walls. The noises she made saying all that needed to be said.

The air, once occupied with the cries of pleasure, went quiet. Letting go of your tits, you and Ciri drew deep, exhausted breaths. Leaning, your foreheads touched as you basked in the moment.

Having pumped her full of your magical seed, you pulled out — a trail of your pleasure beginning to leak from her lips. Together, skin flushed, you both shared a small laugh. Ciri thumbed her cunt a touch while sitting up and kissing at your neck. 

“Not bad for a mere spell,” she said, then eyed you with devious intent. “…how much longer will it last?”

A small smirk formed at the corners of your lips, despite your furious blushing. “A few more hours, give or take..”

Ciri drug a finger along the underside of your cock, pulling up to catch a thick dollop of leftover cum. With the taste of her cunt and your cum, she shoved it past your lips. Your whine was subtle as you relished the combined taste. Ciri pulled back and lowered herself, looking up at you as a hand began to slowly stroke your cock. “Well, then,” she replied, “let’s not waste the opportunity..”

Over the next few hours, it resulted in a sleepless night. You and Ciri fucked with intense, passionate glee. She would be filled to the brim in every hole possible, again and again. 

And she loved every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [@RichmanBachard](https://twitter.com/RichmanBachard) and [@RichmanSFW](https://twitter.com/RichmanSFW) to keep up with my stories, my commission info, and my insanity.


End file.
